Days are numbers
by Kiya- Eye of the beholder
Summary: Kagome get in a fight with sessh... can he patch things up? read and find out.


A/N: I was inspired by a song called 'Day are numbers' by The Alan Parsons Project, pretty song if you listen to it… Hope you enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was sitting outside on a mountain of silk pillows on a big deck overlooking the ocean water and beach sand that shimmered under the sunlight that gently caressed it as it set for the days end. Kagome was at her Florida waterfront summer home on vacation, though she was supposed to have a special companion with her, she sat on her pillows with a cup of warm tea cradled in her hands looked off into the ocean watching the beautiful sunset, alone.

She raised her hand and rested it on the courting mark that rested on the curve of her neck where her neck and shoulder met and wondered how it had come to this point. Taking a sip of tea she closed her eyes as a gentle breeze went by and blew her wavey raven locks over to one side of her shoulder. She began to think about the week before she and Sesshoumaru were supposed to come here and have a romantic vacation.

_**~Flashback The week before ~**_

"Oooohhhh…. Sessh…. Harder" Kagome breathed she could feel her climax coming, Sesshoumaru was torturing her with his hard but long and effectively teasing thrusts.

Sesshoumaru only grunted, he to was close and his movements were torturing him to do it he was close to just saying screw it and pounding into her but he was going to get her back for the popcorn battle she decided to have during the movie last night and he knew just how to do it, he just didn't think his plan would backfire on him and make him suffer as well. So granting her wish and his as well he started pounding into her with all he had.

"OH YES!!!" she screamed and arched her back and tightened her legs around his waits and gripped his shoulders like a lifeline. A low erotic moan escaped her lips as his thrusts jarred her into heaven, oh yeah she was on cloud nine and enjoying every minute of it.

She could feel the coil tighten in her lower abdomen; she tried to move in time with his thrusts but it was a fruitless battle he was moving to fast for her to keep up. Sesshoumaru watched as the little vixen under him withered in pure pleasure. He leaned his head down to capture her lips in a searing kiss tongues dancing around, pulling away he moved down to where her neck and shoulder met and started licking, sucking, and nipping where his courting mark lay proudly for anyone to see.

Kagome gasped the best she could in her… moving state but then moaned, last time he was in that area he bit her when she hit her orgasm but not enough to break the skin just enough to mark her and after they were done she attacked him with a pillow wanting to know why he bit her like some kind of crazed vampire. He explained to her that it was a courting mark to let other demons know that she was his mate-to-be and off limits. She knew he was demon but had no clue on the demon ways so after he explained his 'vampire act' she squealed in delight and tackled him on the bed and they had sex many times that night.

But now three days later she needed release and needed it NOW.

"Sesshoumaru… need release." She demanded breathlessly trying to move with him again.

He groaned against her hot flesh he was going as fast and as hard as his demon would take him, he knew she was nearing as was he they didn't have far to go. Supporting his weight on one arm he used his other hand to reach down in between both their bodies and went to work on her clit to make her cum.

"aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Kagome moaned/screamed loudly as the coil finally broke white lights in her vision as her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave and she fell in pure ecstasy as her core contracted and clamped down on Sesshoumarus lengthy girth like vice trying to milk him with every thrust he made. Finally after a few more strokes and after hearing Kagomes shout of bliss he found his own orgasm and spilled his hot seed into her awaiting core with a thunderous growl that sounded through their mansion sized home. Both breathing heavily Sesshoumaru pulled out and fell to the side of her and pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her possessively. "Mine" He purred into her ear, kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. She giggled at his possessiveness, sat up to pull the blanket over them and snuggled closer to him kissed him ever so gently on the lips and lay her head on his chest and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Upon waking up the next morning Kagome batted her eyes open sleepily and noticed something was not right, pulling her arm out from under the cover she smacked the bed all around her and noticed that Sesshoumaru was gone. _"Must be 8 already,"_ she thought groggily. Sesshoumaru went to work and didn't even wake her to let her know that he was leaving like he always did. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Kagome yawned really big crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom like a drunken fool to take a shower, she was a little sore after last night's event. After her shower she got dressed and went off to work to attend to something's.

Meanwhile in down town Tokyo at Taisho corp. Sesshoumaru was in his fathers office discussing err… well arguing about an important meeting that will be taking place in New York during the vacation that he and Kagome had planned on taking months ago and made damn sure that nothing would interfere with their plans. Sesshoumaru rescheduled all his meetings either early before they went away or after he came back and was working double over time on paper work and contracts so he wouldn't have a crap load of work to do when he came back. And yet here he was in his father's office arguing about the meeting that could change the Taisho corp. forever, that suddenly popped up and could not be rescheduled. This meeting could make the company a worldwide corporation and would build an even bigger reputation; it would make them number one on everyone's list and they could finally expand out of Tokyo into other countries.

Kagome is a big time spa owner for 'The Sakura Blossom Get Away' (lolz I totally just made that up) and is known all around the world her business was dragging when it started but a few years later word got out at how marvelous and affordable it was and that's when things went sky high and the success of her business took off. People all around the world wanted to do business with her. She expanded her business all around Tokyo and whom ever wanted to own a 'The Sakura Blossom Get Away' spa of their own she would do franchising. She was the founder and owner, the big boss of the business and could basically do what she wanted meeting wise so she would have no problem putting things aside and getting the time off.

But the same could not be said for our favorite demon. Sesshoumaru sat in one of the chairs in front of a large oak desk glaring daggers at his father. How dare he make a meeting when he full well knew that he would be on vacation that day? The bastard, he had no consideration for anyone… Well when it came to work that is.

"Why would you do something so foolish? You knew I was going to be away." Sesshoumaru stated in a deadly voice.

"Sesshoumaru we've been through this a thousand times already * pinches the bridge of his nose *, just come to New York and when the meeting is over go to Florida its that simple, I'm sure your beloved will understand." InuTaisho stated with a sigh.

"We planned this months ago father, we made sure there would be NO interruptions… It's bad enough I put my work before her at times, all we wanted was a break away from everything and spend some time together alone." Sesshoumaru still argued.

"This is not a negotiation Sesshoumaru this is very important, you either attend the meeting or…" he was cut off

"Fine" Sesshoumaru huffed in defeat, he knew what his father was going to put against him if he didn't attend and he really didn't want the company to be turned over to his stupid half-brother because he wouldn't go to a meeting.

"Good * he clapped his hands together once * see you in New York" InuTaisho said with a big grin on his face and let Sesshoumaru go home for the rest of the day to get packed.

An hour later Sesshoumaru was home walking up the big staircase to the master suit he heaved a sigh of guilt. Walking into the room he went to the closet and grabbed his luggage and threw it on the bed. He knew Kagome would be upset when she found out about this, she's been all excited and happy ever since they had planed to go, she would count the days left and smile that precious heart warming smile that he always loved. Boy it was going to break her little heart when she finds out that he's going to New York for work. He sighed again and threw his last shirt in his luggage and zipped it shut, spun around and plopped on the bed and put his face in his hands. What was he going to do? Sure he could quit his job and go, Kagome made more than enough money for six families but he just couldn't see Inuyasha running his fathers company. It would fall flat on it's face within a week he just didn't have the knowledge to run such a place. So he really had no choice, at least that's what he thought.

'_The traveler is always leaving town_

_He never has the time to turn around_

_And if the road he's taken isn't leading anywhere_

He seems to be completely unaware'

Kagome drove into the driveway and got out of her car and shut the door and hummed a happy tune all the way to the door of the house. She saw Sesshoumaru's car was already home and that only made her even more happy, _"He probably excited to leave tomorrow."_ She thought giggly and walked in the house "I'm home!" she shouted and it echoed through the house. Kicking her shoes off she walked up the stairs to the room upon seeing luggage already packed she smiled, but that smile dropped when she saw a slumped Sessh on the bed. Furrowing her brow she walked over to Sesshoumaru and stood in front of him.

"Sessh are you ok?" she asked looking worried.

Sesshoumaru looked up at his beautiful little vixen and closed his eyes for a moment. "Kagome… We need to talk."

She nodded her head not liking the looks of where this was going, "K" she said hesitantly and sat next to him on the bed.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at her and grabbed both her hands in his, "Kagome my father informed me today that there is a meeting in New York that I must attend and it cannot be rescheduled." He looked into her eyes silently pleading that she wouldn't freak and understand where this was going.

Her eyes widened she knew that look and it only meant one thing, "When is this meeting." She asked all seriousness.

"During our vacation." He said eyes downcast.

"WHAT * she yanked her hands away and got off the bed * and you agreed to this… We've been planning this for months Sesshoumaru." She yelled

"Kagome, please listen…." He was cut off.

"NO! You told me that you knew for sure that everything was taken care of… When am I gonna come before your job Sesshoumaru * she went in the closet opened her bags and started stuffing clothes in them * that's all it is with you work, work, work to hell with everything else. I make enough money for the both of us, we can survive off my salary!" she yelled and went in the bathroom and grabbed her soaps and shampoos and other necessities.

"Do you honestly want me to quit my job and have my idiot half-brother take MY inheritance?" he said calmly but with anger, he wasn't one to yell.

She walked out of the closet with her bags in hand, "So that's all you worried about huh? Your inheritance! Well guess what that all your going to have to worried about cus I'm outta here." She shouted and took her travel bags and stormed down stairs. Sesshoumaru jumped off the bed and followed after her down the stairs and out the door. "Kagome!" he shouted.

She kept on walking.

"Kagome" he said in a stern voice.

She opened the door to her car and tossed her bags in the back seat, "What" she shouted and threw her hands in the air.

"Look we've had these arguments before, lets just sit down and talk about this." He said calmly and started to advance to her.

"No! If the arguments ain't working with you then nothing will… * she put her hand on her chest * I can't take this anymore, I need to be your first priority." She stated and plopped in the car seat shut and locked the door and started the engine.

Sesshoumaru ran to the car and tried to open the door and banged on the window, "Kagome where are you going?" He said and it sounded like he had a mussel on from inside the car.

Kagome looked at him with tear filled eyes kissed her hand and put it on the window, putting the car in gear she tore out of the driveway heading to Florida. Sesshoumaru stood on the pavement on the middle of the road looking in the direction she had disappeared. "She's gone." He said in a whisper fell to his knees and howled to the sky, like an inu who lost his mate. Looking out the window of his house InuTaisho instantly felt guilty, he knew that howl and that only meant one thing, the talk didn't go so well and Kagome ran away.

Sesshoumaru went into the house and got his things and went to his car put his luggage in the back seat and drove to the airport. He was not at all happy with the way things went down with Kagome. He didn't think she would be this upset, but it was something special that they had planned to do for a long time so he could understand her anger. Pulling into a parking spot he sat in his car for a while, swiping his hand down his face he heaved a sigh and got out of his car grabbed his things and walked to the main terminal. After going through all the security stuff he was waiting in line to board the plane, his father was already there for he had a privet jet. Taking his seat on the plane he closed his eyes and prayed for this nightmare to end.

'The traveler is always leaving home

The only kind of life he's ever known

When every moment seems to be

A race against the time

There's always one more mountain left to climb

Days are numbers

Watch the stars

We can only see so far

Someday, you'll know where you are

Remember

Days are numbers

Count the stars

We can only go so far

One day, you'll know where you are'

_**~End Flashback ~**_

In New York Sesshoumaru stood looking out a window of an expensive hotel, it has been a week already, the meeting was over and all went well his father got what he wanted, now the Taisho corp. is going to be worldwide. A good business move indeed but what the point if you can't spend the success with some you love, all he could think about was Kagome, her body pressed up against his, her sweet moans, her smile, just everything about her. He wanted to be with her right now, where ever she was. He wanted to hold her close and kiss her and make wild passionate love to her. He then scoffed, he was always leaving her to go on business trips for meetings and such and it angered him because he knew it upset her even when she put on a happy face he knew she was not happy about it. Looking at the stars he heaved a lonely sigh, "I wonder what star your under tonight… My Kagome." He said and whispered the last part to himself. Thinking a while he wondered if Kagome had went to Florida instead of going to her mothers like she always did when upset. Mind made up he nodded to himself, tomorrow he would leave to Florida and see if in fact she was there.

'Traveler awaits the morning tide

He doesn't know what's on the other side

But something deep inside of him

Keeps telling him to go

He hasn't found a reason to say no'

Early the next morning Sesshoumaru's plane landed in Florida, taking his luggage he walked outside and waved down a cab. Putting his things in the trunk of the car he got in the back seat. "Miami Beach please." He said and the driver drove off to his destination.

Kagome just got out of her morning shower wrapping a towel around her tiny form she went over to the mirror and wiped the steam off the glass and looked at her reflection, you could see how not being with Sesshoumaru was affecting her she has had sleepless nights and would cry some days in fact when she got to Florida the night she left him she cried herself to sleep. Oh how she missed him terribly, she missed his touches, caresses, and his rare smile, his EVERYTHING. She wanted him to hold her, whisper sweet nothings in her ear and make love to her. Sighing she grabbed her brush and went to work on her hair. A moment later she was wearing a big blue loose button up dress shirt that she took from Sesshoumaru and that was all, no pants, panties, or bra for that fact just the shirt and her went wave raven locks lay along her back and hairs here and there over her shoulder. Walking barefoot to the Kitchen she filled her kettle with water and put on the stove to heat up, going to one of the cabinets to get a packet of mint tea. Finding what she wanted she went over a stool by the bar and sat down waiting for her kettles little whistle to go off.

Looking out the cab window Sesshoumaru saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Miami' a small almost unidentifiable smile graced his face as he watched all the water front mansions go by the window he knew he was close. Only for a moment he told the cab driver to stop when he saw a BIG pearl white summer mansion with white code enter gates in front of it. Paying the cab driver her grabbed his things and walked up to the gate and punched in the code. A small smile made it's way to his face as the gates slowly opened and it only got bigger when he saw her car. Walking up to the door he took in a breath and rang the doorbell….

The traveler is only passing through

He cannot understand your point of view

Abandoning reality, unsure of what he'll find

The traveler in me is close behind

Days are numbers

Watch the stars

We can only see so far

Someday, you'll know where you are

Remember

Days are numbers

Count the stars

We can only go so far

One day, you'll know where you are

Hearing the doorbell ring Kagome furrowed her brow and went to the door. Upon opening it she stood there wide-eyed staring at the one person she's been wanting to see for the last week.

"Sesshoumaru!" she started but as soon as his name left her mouth he dove in the front door grabbed her in his arms and kissed her, wrapping her arms around his neck fingers tangling in his hair it started to get heated. Sesshoumaru was going wild seeing her in his shirt when she opened the door with her damp hair… just… Oh how he missed her and NEEDED her as she did him. Running his tongue alone her bottom lip asking for entrance and Kagome greedily took it in. Running his hand down the sides of her body he hooked his hands around her thighs and picked her up and wrapped her mile long legs around his waist and headed to the bedroom all the while still in a lip lock.

Kagome moaned into the kiss and pulled away for some much needed air. Sesshoumaru walked up to the bed and kneeled on it and gently eased them on it Kagome lay under him and pulled him into another fiery kiss. Sesshoumaru pulled away and went to her ear "I've missed you so much" He said huskily and ran his tongue along the rim of her ear and a shiver ran all the way down her spine and shot into her core making heat start to pool. Running his tongue along her neck he started to suck and nibble at the courting mark.

Kagome moaned and started reaching for the buttons on his shirt but was stopped. He grabbed her hand in one and held them above her head. "Now, now you deserve this, torturing me the way you did." He said with a playful glint in his eyes and went in for another kiss, tongue dancing to a silent tune, his free hand stroked down her side and back up again. Pulling away his free hand went to grab one of hers so now they were hand in hand with both hands, holding them above her head, he dipped his head down and kissed her lips, then ran butterfly kisses along her jaw then down her neck to her collar bone down her chest to the first button of her shirt.

Taking the button in his mouth he bit it off and spit it out across the room and went to the next one and went on down the line, sliding further down her body his hands followed him and slid from her hands down her arms and Kagome put her hands on his shoulders a soft moan leaving her lips. Shirt disposed of all the buttons he pulled his hands down her body and slid them back up under the shirt spreading it off her body, his hands feeling her smooth creamy skin. Kagome shivered as his claws lightly raked along her skin causing goose pimples.

Sitting up he pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it somewhere on the floor. Crawling up her body he made himself comfortable between her legs and kissed her again, he groaned into the kiss at the feeling of her harden nipples against his bare chest once again. Kagome plunged her tongue into his mouth while her hands tried to wiggle down between their bodies so she could make-work on his pants. Sesshoumaru smiled into the kiss and pulled her hands away and held them above her head again. "Lets enjoy this and not rush." He purred in her ear and Kagome did a slurry "K" and relaxed under him and let him have his way.

Smirking at her submission he kissed her lips and kissed his way down from her jaw to her neck and licked and sucked at his courting mark, to her to her collar bone stuck his tongue out and licked his way down to the valley of her breasts moving to the right he kissed the nipple flicked it with his tongue and took the peaked bud in his hot wet mouth while his hand fondled with the other breast.

Kagome moaned and arched her back giving more of herself to him, tangling her fingers in his hair. Licking and suckling the bud he roll the nipple between his teeth and Kagome squeaked and wrapped her arms around him head to keep him there. Releasing the little bud he kissed his way over to the other little bud and took it in his mouth greedily and sucked, licked, and a possible teeth rolling with the nipple. Kagomes eyes glazed with lust and desire, the assault he was doing to her body was making her aroused ten fold, she needed more, she felt so empty like something was missing, she needed to feel him inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled her hips to his and did a little whimper. She could feel herself become more hot and wet. Every lick and suckle sent shock waves of pleasure down her spine and into her core making her ache in a wanty need.

Releasing the other nipple he looked at her lustful gaze, "Not yet." He teased and unhooked her legs from his waist and started to kiss his way down her taut stomach, it was taking every ounce of his control not to just throw her on all four and take her like a little bitch, it's been a week that he hasn't been able to enjoy her body and her arousal wasn't helping him little teasing game either it was hitting him wave after wave almost like she has become even more sensitive to his touch. Reaching her naval he dipped his tongue in her bellybutton and out trailed his tongue the rest of the way down to her womanhood. Pulling her leg further apart he positioned himself to be more comfortable, putting her legs over his shoulders he did one slow lick from her pleasure hole to he clit. Kagome arched her back and moaned, god it felt good.

Doing another lick she bucked her hips and he put his hands on her hips to keep her still.

His member becoming a painful erection and pushing against his pants, it wanted freedom and NOW. But he ignored it the best he could and plunged his tongue into her wet core and started to lap up the sweet nectar she was giving him. Kagome cried out a blissful moan and did a white knuckle grip on the bed sheets when he took her clit in his mouth and started sucking on it and would flick it every now and then with his extremely talented tongue. Sticking his tongue back in her heated core he increased the assault of her core with his tongue until she was tossing her head and moaning deeply in preparation of her coming release. He placed a finger upon her swollen bud and began rubbing it mercilessly until her inner walls clamped down tightly over his tongue as she cried out her release. He continued to lap at her liquid heat until he felt she was completely free of any traces of her sweet nectar.

Sitting up he licked his lips and got off the bed, removed his belt and his pants to release his long, hard, girth. Kagome looked at him with lust and desire, she still to this day couldn't get over at how BIG he was, it amazed her how she could take it in. Smiling she dropped her head back stared at the ceiling still getting over her high, boy was he good.

Smirking at his little vixen he went back over to the foot of the bed and crawled his way up. Spreading her legs again he made his way up her body. Kissing her lips tongues battling for dominance which he won, he did one hard thrust into her tight core making Kagome break the kiss and push her head back against the bed, arch her back into his chest and do a loud moan at finally being full. He groaned at her tightness her walls grabbed him in a death like grip not wanting him to leave. Kagome was so into the moment she failed to notice that he wasn't moving, I mean could you blame her it's been a week.

"Kagome… open your eyes." He wasn't going to move until he had her attention, dammit he's been away from her a week and he wanted to see the lust, the desire, and the want, the NEED in her eyes. She heard his husky voice and she only then did she realize he was not moving. Noticing this she thrust her hips making him groan in pleasure at the movement, happy that he had her attention he started to move pulling out lowly he thrust into her hard making her moan out in pure bliss and thrust in and out of her at that pace for a while.

He leaned down to kiss her while he tortured her with his slow pace, Kagome broke the kiss the pace was killing her, she needed more of him.

"Sesshoumaru…. Harder." She whimpered.

He pulled back and looked down into her face filled with passion and easily gave into her request as he pulled back and thrust into her small body roughly. Kagome arched her back and cried out in satisfaction when he hit the deepest point in her creating the slightest hint of pain, which only increased her need. "Faster." She demanded as she grabbed his shoulders digging her nails into them.

Sesshoumaru would comply but first he wanted a new position, so he pulled out getting a disapproving growl from Kagome and turned her on all fours grabbed her hips and slammed back into her wet core and trusted at a faster pace. Kagome moaned a low erotic moan threw her head back and balled her hands in the sheets under her.

Sesshoumaru pounded mercilessly into her, his eyes turning a tint of red as his beast surfaced as he decided that today she would become his mate. (* Cough, cough… Hence the position, doggy style lolz) the coil in her stomach started to tighten to the breaking point, she panted on shaky arms as she felt her body ready itself for an earth shattering orgasm. Feeling her walls start to contract around his hard length, Sesshoumaru leaned over and put his chest on her back and started to suck and nip on his courting mark, as the fire building up in his loins threatened to consume him in a great fireball. He needed her to release herself before he did; only then would he be complete.

Her coil finally breaking, Kagome cried out his name in a moan of pleasure and pain as Sesshoumarus deadly fangs bit her digging into her shoulder breaking the skin making her bleed. Her walls clamped around his member like vice and Sesshoumaru found his release and spilled his hot seed into her coating her core with his essence and thrust deeper into her so she could feel him in her very soul all the while still attached to her shoulder.

Releasing her shoulder le licked the access blood away and licked it till the wounds healed. Once healed he kissed the mating mark and pulled out of her and fell to the side; Kagome's arms gave out from under her and she plopped on the bed panting trying o catch her breath. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest grabbing the cover along the way to cover their naked bodies. Her even breathing reached his ears to let him know she has fallen asleep. Sesshoumaru smiled for her scent changed and not only did she become his mate today but his soon-to-be-mother to his first pup. He kissed the top of her head and lay his cheek there closed his eyes and let sleep consume him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ALRIGHT * fists in the air * my first one shot… hope ya'll liked it.

PLEASE REVIEW thx u 


End file.
